flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plaguebringer
"...the infection evolves." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 The Plaguebringer is one of The Eleven and reigns over The Scarred Wasteland and the Plague Flight. Description The Plaguebringer is characterized by her diseased, skeletal appearance. Sickly, green pustules decorate her dull maroon hide, and bone spikes jut from her spine and head. Her face sports red, pupil-less eyes set in a bone-like facial mask. Her wings are made of decayed, sinewy membrane stretched between her body and wing fingers. It is unknown if she is capable of flight. She is among the youngest of the gods (tenth in terms of when she appeared in the lore), older only than the Arcanist. The Plaguebringer's personality remains mostly unknown, as in lore she spent her time fighting with her sister the Gladekeeper and did not interact with the other gods. She desires to spread disease and infection throughout the land. About A Dance of Life and Death The Plaguebringer was born into the Third Age along with her sister, the Gladekeeper. The apocalypse caused by the previous civilization had destroyed much of the world. Though life began flourishing (partly in thanks to the Gladekeeper), sickness and rot still abided, left to fester upon the soil, and spoil in the dreadful warmth. Death leveraged the excess energy in another way. Where nature could not mend, decay took its place. Putrid film soaked and crept across the ground, enveloping everything in its path. Whole structures creaked and fell under the weight of the empowered rot that now infected them. This scourge wrapped around the fallen, ripping away flesh and tearing marrow into a blighted tornado of destruction. Within time, the contamination had taken on a ghastly shape. It haunted the land in the form of a spectral drake, gnarled with veins, pustules and sharpened bone. This harbinger—the Plaguebringer—tested the worth of every sign of regrowth as she scoured over the surface of the realm, leaving behind a frightening scarred wasteland. It did not take long for the sisters to encounter each other. While the land healed and fell ill all around them, the deities of nature and plague embroiled themselves in vicious, unending combat. Thick roots and brambles wrapped themselves around the Plaguebringer’s legs and arms, chaining her to the earth, only to wither and melt away at her defiling touch. Contagion reached and groped at the Gladekeeper’s every move, but she countered with razor-sharp torrents of bladed leaves and piercing branches. The land took on the hues of red and green as the two sparred and tumbled eternally. Hilltops and cliffs were torn asunder, replaced with lush tropical gardens or seething, stinking, bone piles. Chaos seemed the only constant. The Release of the Shade As the Arcanist unknowingly attracted the attention of the Shade, the sisters were still fighting. A harrowing moan rocked the realm. Startled, the Gladekeeper relaxed her jaw, releasing the Plaguebringer's neck. The defiling wyrm tumbled down a ravine, scrambling to right herself. Poised to lunge back into the fray, she froze in her tracks when another deafening groan shuddered over the canyon. The two sisters were silenced as they both raised their heads and witnessed the bleak canopy spreading out above them. In the far distance, a beacon of radiating pink light pulsed in the clouds, illuminating the mighty Pillar on the horizon. Crackling bolts of thunder surrounded its summit, and each passing moment resulted in more disappearing stars. It was as if a mighty being was blowing out a billion candles. Terrified at what this could mean, the adversaries fled in opposite directions, determined to preserve themselves.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=12 After the Pillar shattered, the Plaguebringer watched the older gods awake from their long slumber. A New Age The Plaguebringer claimed the Scarred Wasteland as the home for her and her children, presumably the Mirror species. She lives in or near the Wyrmwound, a veritable cauldron of disease to design and release experimental strains of never-ending calamity. Even the dragons who settle along the crater's edge stay clear of this pustule lake, wary that any contact could wipe them out, or turn them into something monstrous.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=2 Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Plaguebringer's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of her personality and way of speaking. *"It's okay. I left a lump of something on his desk." - in response to a meme thread called "Stormcatcher's Office Party" and the Shadowbinder being bitter about not being invited.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1015409/1#post_2619580 *"Gross? ::Wait- wait- no no no! ::It was a contagion vector. Not... that. ::Enjoy your plague. ::Jerk." - in response to the Lightweaver responding to her previous quotehttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1015409/2#post_2619595 *"Yes, yes I think I will take it all, ''all of it. You are just simply the most generous sister!" - in response to the Gladekeeper telling everyone to buy Greenskeeper Gathering festival items.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1087596/1#post_4120891 *"''It pains me to admit it but you have a point... ::Besides, I don't think your shade of green is very flattering at all so you can keep it, I don't want it." - in response to the Gladekeeper responding to her previous quote.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1087596/4#post_4121215 *"Scars are earned by those who survive, and the scar upon our land will be remembered." - in response to the Plague/Nature lore story, The Seed And The Sickness.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266131 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Plaguebringer found on site. Image2.jpg Puzzle Plaguebringer.jpg|Plaguebringer Jigsaw puzzle Plaguebringer Icon.png|The Plaguebringer's account profile icon Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy.png|Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy Plaguebringer Bone Scrimshaw.png|Plaguebringer Bone Scrimshaw Plaguebringer Vista.png|Vista: Plaguebringer Trivia *Despite her physical appearance the Plaguebringer does not like Emperor Dragons - the zombie-like amalgamation of several dead Imperials. Plague's philosophy is the triumph through survival of the fittest. Emperors are not alive, have not survived, and cannot evolve. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1126218/4#post_4943564 *At one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Plaguebringer's is theorized to have been Jhortanas.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Plaguebringer's official colors are Blood / Maroon / Red according to her dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=10&tab=dragon&did=10 *She is referred to as "the Filthy One" in the summary of the Wandering Contagion. *It is implied, according to the description for the Leechroot Mushroom, that most healthy plants don't survive long in the Scarred Wasteland because of said fungus, which kills any growing flora off. Whether this is the main reason why most plants can't grow there or is just a secondary reason that goes with the constant filth and disease that is infested in the Plaguebringer's realm isn't clarified. *It is stated in the description for the Driftwood Baron that said familiar's toxins in their venom has been used to fight against various strains of the Plaguebringer's disease, most likely used by dragons of rival clans to the Plague flight, or possibly even Plague dragons that have been infected by the more dangerous diseases released by the Plaguebringer. *The Plaguebringer is one of six deities that has the name of her flight in her title. **Additionally, these six deities are evenly split between male gods (The Earthshaker, The Icewarden, and The Windsinger) and female gods (The Plaguebringer, The Shadowbinder, and The Lightweaver). * She is often referred to as "Plaguemother" or "Plaguemomma" * Members of the Plague flight call themselves "plaguelings" or "germs" *The Plaguebringer changed her account's broadcast message on February 28th, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "As we spread, we will thrive." Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven